This invention relates to decorative handles which are attachable to rotatable stems. It appears to be most suitable for a plumbing valve handle which does not have a visible attachment device. More particularly, it resides in a valve handle assembly which can be installed and removed by merely moving the handle in a linear manner in predetermined steps over the valve stem.
There are currently available several types of decorative handles wherein the typical exposed screw (or screw and screw cap) for attaching the handle to the valve stem is eliminated. For example, there is U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,468 which is commonly assigned to the assignee of this invention.
Some of the foregoing described units are fabricated from a multiplicity of parts or are units which require involved production steps in their fabrication or close tolerance detail. Further, such units often require a rotation step for disassembly or assembly which can take up costly time, and/or can cause confusion to non-skilled plumbers.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a decorative handle assembly in which the handle may be attached to a valve stem without requiring a screw hole or other attachment mechanism passing through the handle exterior. Another advantage is in providing a handle assembly of the above kind in which the handle may be readily attached and removed with a minimum amount of effort and manipulation. Other advantages are the handle assembly of the above kind in which the handle assembly is manufactured with a minimum number of component parts and wherein close tolerances are not required between the parts. This results in a handle assembly which can be manufactured and installed in an economical manner.